plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
July 2016 Patch
The July 2016 Patch was a character tuning patch for ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2''. Dev Notes The Garden Warfare series has flourished like a well-tended... well, garden, thanks to our fans. Your feedback has been an essential for the development of Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2, and we appreciate the community feedback on the last round of character tuning. We want to reassure you that we are listening, and as a result of your feedback and the latest data we've reviewed for character balance the following changes have been made. Balacing changes Cactus * Reload time decreased from 2.25 to 2 * Magazine capacity increased from 10 to 12 Dev Team Notes: After the last round of changes the damage output from the Cactus is now too low for her to be an effective range specialist. These changes will bring her back to where she needs to be and we will continue to monitor. Camo Cactus * Damage increased from 28 to 30 Dev Team Notes: The latest round of telemetry supports the community’s feedback that the recent changes to the Camo Cactus were too severe. We have also undone those changes, however we have kept the improvement to her Aim Down Sights Speed at its current level to ensure players can still aim faster when zoomed in. Frost Rose * Increased damage of regular shot from 6 to 7.5 * Increased damage of first charged shot from 30 to 33 * Increased damage of second charged shot from 45 to 50 Dev Team Notes: She was very close to where she should be as a support class, but was still having a little bit of trouble vanquishing enemies on her own, so we have bumped the damage of her projectiles in order to give her a bit of a boost. BBQ Corn * Decreased close range damage from 6 to 5.5 * Decreased damage falloff start/end distance from 15/30 to 10/25 Dev Team Notes: Even when not factoring in his fire damage over time, his DPS at close range was almost identical to the default Kernel Corn. We have reduced his effectiveness at close range to bring him closer to alignment with the other cobs. Default Citron * Decreased far damage from 3.5 to 3 * Decreased damage falloff star/end distance from 20/30 to 10/20 * Decreased splash damage radius from 1.26 to 0.5 * Decreased splash damage from 6 to 5 Dev Team Notes: The reason for the splash damage on his laser is to be able to shoot at the ground to counter smaller Imps, but it made his weapon too effective against all targets. We have reduced the damage it deals (which also helps reducing his effectiveness at long range), and we have also reduced the radius of his splash damage to increase the skill required for him to damage enemies. Party Citron * Decreased damage falloff start/end distance from 25/35 to 10/20 * Decreased inner blast radius from 1.25 to .49 * Decreased outer blast radius from 1.26 to 0.5 Dev Team Notes: The same thing applies to the Party Citron as the default Citron, but we didn’t reduce his actual laser damage because his damage, when not in Party Time Mode, is already lower than the default Citron’s damage. Frozen Citron * Decreased far damage from 6.5 to 5.5 * Decreased damage falloff start/end distance from 25/35 to 20/30 * Decreased freezing amount per shot from 0.125 to 0.11 Dev Team Notes: We have reduced his ranged damage. He was also freezing enemies too quickly, so we have lowered his freezing rate. Electro Citron * Increased close/far damage from 8/6 to 10/8 for regular shot. * Increased splash damage of first charged shot from 25 to 30 * Increased splash damage of second charged shot from 40 to 45 Dev Team Notes: Electro Citron currently takes too long to vanquish enemies. His damage per shot was more indicative of a fully automatic weapon, so we have increased the damage for all of his projectiles. Camo Ranger * Increased magazine capacity from 10 to 15 * Increased start/end damage from 14/12 to 15/13 Dev Team Notes: The Camo Ranger‘s damage was not where it needed to be so we have given him a boost to his damage output to bring him closer to alignment with the other Soldier variants. Tank Commander * Increased inner blast radius from 2 to 2.5 * Increased outer blast radius from 4.5 to 5 * Increased damage falloff start/end distance from 15/40 to 20/45 Dev Team Notes: The changes to the Tank Commander made the character too underpowered, so we have increased his splash damage radius, and also made him slightly more powerful when hitting direct impact shots at longer ranges. Wrestling Star * Increased close range damage from 13 to 15 Dev Team Notes: The Wrestling Star is supposed to be a close range damage dealer, but after fixing the bug with his overheat upgrade, we were finding that he was unable to deal enough damage to enemies before overheating. We have increased his damage output at close range to further reinforce his style. Breakfast Brainz * Decreased heat generated per punch from .04 to .0325 * Decreased punch overheat penalty time by 1.4 seconds * Fixed bug where heat upgrades weren’t applying to his punches Dev Team Notes: We were finding that since it’s an ideal tactic to start punching slightly before engaging an enemy in order to reach max rate of fire, Breakfast Brainz’ punches were overheating too quickly, and the overheat penalty time was too long. By reducing the heat generated per punch he now takes 2 seconds longer to overheat by default, and 2 additional seconds longer to overheat with the upgrade applied. Captain Deadbeard’s Parrot Pal * Decreased max health from 20 to 5 Dev Team Notes: The Parrot Drone does similar damage to the Garlic Drone, but with the increased health of the Artichoke Drone, so he’s simply better all-around than both Cactus Drones. We have reduced his health to 5 hp to bring him closer to parity with the Garlic Drone. Tennis Star * Reduced close range damage from 7 to 6.5 * Reduced damage falloff start/end distance from 20/50 to 10/40 Dev Team Notes: He was still too effective at dealing damage considering he is so much faster than any other All-Star. We have reduced his damage output to balance his speed. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 patches Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Updates